Sabine and the Butler Have 'Tea'
by Bela's Szereto
Summary: Sabine has eyes for the butler at her uncle's house, but will she be able to handle his appetite? Lots of naughtiness ensues. M for a reason. Based on Bela Lugosi's characters from The Gorilla & One Body Too Many.
1. Chapter 1

**_From the author:_ **_The butler in this story is loosely based on Béla Lugosi's character, Peters, in The Gorilla and his character, Merkil, in One Body Too Many. Have you seen those? I have. He's delicious in them, so I thought they deserved a little - expansion - we'll call it. And did I mention that this story will be naughty? Oh yes. So very naughty. Extremely - might cause you to blush and squirm in your chair - naughty. So, if you like that sort of thing, enjoy the updates. If you don't, just hit your back button to be taken away from the sordidness that will ensue._

* * *

><p>From the moment she laid eyes on the butler – dressed proper in his black tuxedo – Sabine wanted him. He was tall and handsome with black hair that was combed back and the brightest blue eyes that she'd ever seen. When he spoke, her knees felt weak; he had an accent that intrigued her though she didn't know where he was from.<p>

It was not the first time that she'd seen the older man. Last year, she'd visited her great uncle for a couple weeks over the summer – she hadn't been to the house in years – and she'd seen the distinguished servant for the first time then. Unfortunately, she'd not been able to work up the nerve to speak to him that trip, but she never forgot him. Images of him had played out all sorts of various fantasies in her mind, and she couldn't wait to return. She would definitely be visiting her great uncle much more in the future.

During the formal dinner at her great uncle's house where she currently sat with her white cloth napkin across her lap, Sabine watched him in between random conversation with her uncle and his two business associates. The butler's mannerisms were impeccable as he served their food and poured champagne, as a butler's should be, and his hands were elegant with long fingers and perfectly trimmed nails, and while she sipped her champagne, she wondered how they'd feel on her body…maybe trailing up her inner thigh…or perhaps raking down her back. _Mmm._ _Damn._

When he happened to look at her, Sabine's gaze intensified, and she purposely licked her lips. It was a brazen act on her part, and not her normal behavior, but he brought out that side of her it seemed. She could tell that it caught him off guard at first, but a couple minutes later, he looked at her again, and she did the same thing. There was a twitch of his mouth into the slightest smile, and his eyebrow lifted in silent question. Sabine barely dipped her head, indicating a silent and subtle answer, and she licked her lips again.

Sabine was certain that he'd gotten the message, and truth be known, she was only a little embarrassed at her method of delivery.

* * *

><p>When everyone was finished, Sabine made sure that she was the last one out, allowing her great uncle to escort his associates into the library for cigars and cognac ahead of her.<p>

"When your duties are complete for the night," she said quietly as he began to clear dishes. "I should like you to bring tea to my room."

The dishes were forgotten as he looked at her thoroughly, his gaze unabashedly traveling down her body and back up again, making her shiver where she stood; his eyes were intense.

"You don't want tea in the tea room?" he asked curiously, knowing that's where tea was usually served.

"No, I'd like to have it in my room."

His gaze was heavy upon her, and the heat burning in his blue eyes was unmistakable; she could almost feel it through her dress. Apparently more than just his accent could make her knees weak.

"Should there be actual tea in the teapot, Miss Lesley?" he asked boldly but quietly, his accent thick.

Sabine daringly met his eyes which seemed to be challenging her nerve; she wasn't expecting a response like that from him, though she hadn't really known what to expect from him at all. Much had been asked in that one question, and it had nothing to do with tea. She stood a little taller, as she felt quite short standing next to him, and answered, "No, actual tea is not necessary."

Allowing a small but guarded smile, he quickly glanced around the room to make sure that they hadn't been overheard and replied, "Very well, Miss Lesley; as you wish."

* * *

><p>Sabine said goodnight to her great uncle and his friends around nine, retiring early for the evening to prepare for her 'tea'. Most would have been appalled at her behavior, but she just couldn't help herself. She was drawn to him – his looks, his movements, his voice, just everything – and she was relieved that he was apparently pleased with her, as well; she would have felt quite ashamed if he'd told her that a meeting would be inappropriate. But he had not.<p>

Sabine's heart was racing. Something told her that 'having tea' would never be the same.

* * *

><p><em>Mmmm...Let the games begin...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**From the author:** And the naughtiness begins..._

* * *

><p>At ten-fifteen, there was a quiet knock on her door. Sabine, dressed in her gown and robe after her earlier bath, quickly opened it to find him standing there holding a small silver tray of tea accoutrements and wearing his crisp butler attire.<p>

"Your tea, Miss Lesley," he said politely with a knowing smile that made her stomach flutter in anticipation of what the next few hours would bring.

She moved so that he could enter and then locked the door behind him as he set the tray down on the coffee table in the nearby sitting area.

"Thank you," she said, feeling a bit nervous with him finally in the room with her. She watched as he loosened his tie and tossed it to the small couch by the table and then slipped off his black coat next, revealing a black vest and starch white shirt underneath. "You didn't put any tea in the pot, did you?"

"It didn't seem like it was the tea that you wanted, Miss Lesley," he stated evenly, his deep gaze boring through her as she remained by the locked door. His vest was next to go, and it landed on the couch with his tie and coat.

Gathering a little courage, Sabine smiled and replied, "No, it wasn't the tea that I wanted. It was you."

As he loosened the cuffs of his shirt, he took a few steps to stand in front of her, his expression heated but pleasant. "I am here, Miss Lesley, but I must tell you that my appetites are not exactly tame."

Sabine swallowed as she looked up at him. Dressed in just his white shirt, black pants and shoes, he suddenly seemed taller and even more mysterious as he gazed at her. "What do you mean?" she asked lightly. It was the first moment that she wondered if inviting him to her room had been a sound idea.

"I mean that I'm nearly insatiable when it comes to the physical attentions of beautiful women like you," he purred, his accent adding to his mystique as he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, a few wisps of dark hair peeking out. "I hope you hadn't planned on getting much sleep tonight."

When he smiled, Sabine suddenly felt as if she were prey being stalked. His smile was more of a grin, and it challenged her resolve. She wanted him, but he did intimidate her. She hadn't known what to expect from him when he agreed to see her, but it wasn't just that causing her heart to race. Since he always seemed so composed, she was in the dark as to what to anticipate once he joined her. Standing there in her room mere inches in front of her and _wanting_ her, he seemed more like a hungry wolf than a genteel butler.

Instinctively, she turned and backed away from him as her brain frantically tried to make sense of the situation. He followed her, just barely keeping distance between them. When she got past the sitting area, she tried to rush away a few steps, but he instantly gathered her into his arms – one across the top of her breasts and one barely under them – while her back was pressed against his body.

She gasped when he held her tight and closed her eyes when she felt his breath tickle her ear. "Is that what you like, Miss Lesley, to be chased?" he asked quietly, which made her shiver. "I like it, too."

Sabine was suddenly smiling as her head spun in excitement. Her hesitancy from seconds earlier quickly escalated into desire as he continued to hold her against him. Her heart pounded faster than she was certain it ever had. She wondered what it would feel like to play 'chase' for a few minutes; she was enjoying being caught.

When he released her, Sabine took a few steps away and faced him. "I can't be too easy now," she said cheekily. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Sabine then began to rush around the room, barely ducking his attempts to grab her. It was obvious that it turned him on which turned her on in return. It was glorious. And fun; they were both laughing. He had a wonderfully hearty laugh, and her nervousness was all but gone.

When he did manage to grab her again, he held her much the same way except that that time his arms were directly across her breasts. She moaned in pleasant surprise when he nipped at her neck.

"Ready for me to take you yet?" he whispered heavily in her ear, shamelessly rubbing his erection against her lower back.

"Almost," she replied, breaking his hold once more to continue the chase.

They were still laughing and panting as he went after her again, but she didn't get far. That time when he caught her, he easily picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nearby bed.

He tossed her to the mattress and was on her before she could stop bouncing. Her arms were stretched above her head and hands pressed into the pillows by his, his fingers interlaced with hers, as his legs pushed hers open for him so that he could press himself against her. When his mouth closed over hers in a demanding kiss, Sabine knew that she was his for the night; that she would allow whatever whims he might think up. His fingers gripped hers tightly, his body writhed atop hers and his mouth took what it wanted from hers relentlessly. Never had a man made her feel like he did, and she willingly submitted to him.

"It's time, Miss Lesley," he breathed, releasing one of her hands so that he could unfasten his pants enough to release himself and pull up the soft material of her night gown. When he checked for knickers and found bare skin, he was pleased. "Mmm, you _are_ ready for me. After your discreet offering during dinner, I've thought about nothing but this ever since."

Once more, Sabine's hand was pressed above her head by the other one as he began to enter her. She'd assumed that he'd push hard into her, but he did not. While kissing her more deeply than she was used to, he pumped his hips gently until he could slide all the way inside.

Sabine tore her mouth from his because the union was too intense to hold back her pleasure. And she felt so full; he was bigger than other men that she'd been with.

"_Yes_," she moaned, eyes squeezed shut, as he increased his speed inside her.

"You like it? What about this?" He released a hand to grab some of her hair and pulled down, lifting her chin up a bit.

Inner walls clamped down around him as she gasped. "_God yes!_"

He thrust into her with fervor as he used both hands to pull back on her hair, painfully stretching her neck and lifting her chin. She grunted with each thrust of his hips, keeping her hands above her head as she was in complete awe of him. The few men that she'd been with had been nothing like the man currently inside her. He was aggressive, he was primal and Sabine was in heaven.

"I'm going to come inside you," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Ready, Miss Lesley?"

Sabine could barely nod her head, but it was enough. As he jackhammered his hips, she held on with her legs. It was only moments until he released a garbled growl and came with a roar that he muffled in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He didn't loosen his grip on her until he was spent.

When Sabine had control of herself again, she adjusted her head against the pillows and put her arms around him. His remained under her as he kissed her slowly. He was an excellent kisser, and she felt like she could kiss him for hours.

"So Miss Lesley," he said quietly with an easy smile. "Are you ready for round two?"


End file.
